Her Scars
by Reckless and Relentless
Summary: Winry finds out about Ed's decision...which may change both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my ONLY story of FMA that I've ever done. Ever. xD So pretty please review. It's going to be based off of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and the main character is Winry. (Because hardly anyone focuses on her) Yes, this somewhat reflects on what I've been doing, so don't judge me or coddle me. Thanks! REVIEW!

She snatched the sharpened kitchen knife on the counter, and positioned it above her left wrist away from her body. Taking a large breath through her nose, Winry thought of Ed's cursed face. She hated him for what he chose. Being a Homuculus. Injecting that red stond into his blue veins. That IDIOT! The knife cut into her vein , and she didn't even suck in a single breath o fpain. She felt the throbbing, and it felt like Edward's heart beating.

Ed brought Al's body back from the Gate. The Greed inside him let him do just that. His final act of the real Ed. Just Al's body. Nothing else. Not for her, for Pinohco, or even Mustang. Now he's gone, and he can never come back. Winry made a second cut, and collapsed on to the white square tile of her apartment in Central. Crimson blood mixed with clear tears dripped in beads that were unison, slowly going into a steady beat of sorrow. They fused together to make a rosy pink, and her white golden hair spilled into it, dyeing her hair.

"What are you DOING, GIRL?" A bass voice boomed in her small home. It was empty, she was empty.

She barely felt herself being plucked up from the cold floor , and before she could cry out, she fell into a deep darkness as the voice screamed her name.

Winry looked about herself. She was in a golden meadow, and the tone of gold reminded her painfully of Ed's hair that he always sloppily tied into a long but short braid. She felt wet streaks run down her face, and as they dripped, the soil gulped up her tears.

"Why?" She shreiked into the moving wind. The breeze gobbled up with sorrows, forcing her to sit on the silk grain. The sun was setting, more like thrown to the west of the red and orange sky, and stuck there, forever shining on to the graceful meadow and her body. She felt warm and at peace for the first time.

"Do you like it here, Winry?" Ed was sitting beside her. She took in a staggered breath that cut ribbons down her throat. "No, don't talk, I might not be able to sustain this world long enough if you do. Winry, this is the real me. I can use a little bit of the stone in Greed's body, although I have no control of my own. This is me. Do you believe me? Do you need proof?" Quickly, as if the image would dissolve into thin air, she shook her head. Tears were brimming on her eyes.

Edward smiled sadly. "Thank you. I miss you." He looked away from her, into the sun. "What I am about to say will make my control on this world slip. Just know that I can do this when you fall sleep. Just remember that, okay? Don't forget me. You have to promise!" She nodded. "I love you." He said that with so much heart, so mush passion, that anyone would have fainted.

Winry passed out in his arms, he kissed her forehead, and sent her spirit back.

"I love you."

Author's Note: EEEEE I wrote this in Geometry, edited it up a little, and posted it. I COMPLETELY ADORE IT! This is NOT a one-shot. Jeez, I kinda hate those. o.o I mean, you want to story to CONTINUE, not just die. One-shots are for lazy people. Ugh.

REVIEW AND POST ON FACEBOOK!

Look for the author on Facebook: Lizzy Peabody (look for the picture like the one on my profile) I'm showing off my muscles. xD Message me if you add me, so I can add you to my fan group.

GOOD DAY DUCKIES!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the format of the last chapter. I now have Open Office, which you can conveniently download from the home page of Fan-Fiction. Writing these chapters is difficult, I can't write them all in Geometry! So I'm sorry (again) in advance if the chapters don't come as often as you would like them to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD!**

Whinry opened her eyelids slowly, as if the light blinded her. She couldn't believe what she had seen, and the dead butterflies within her stomach revived again. She was so happy. All of that came crashing down when she realized she was in a hospital bed, with the four walls of her space-less room glaring at her.

A cheerful, not yet struck down by puberty, voice came from beside her. "Whinry! You're awake!" It was Al.

"Al...I'm so so sorry," she spoke, quietly. "So so sorry..."

The younger Elric shook his head furiously. "I should have been there to protect you from hurting yourself." She stared deep into his ice blue-gray eyes. The only thing about the two of them, in appearance, that were alike, was there strong determination etched into their irises. She was so glad that Ed brought Al's body back, and that thought made her smile.

"I was thinking of him again, Al." She saw how he stiffened at her mentioning his older brother. "I'm sorry. Don't-"

Al's face was dyed red with fury. "How can he _do_ this to himself?" he interrupted her, "How could he do this to us..." Tears soon made clear streaks down his cheeks.

"Al...Al hush." Whinry comforted him. "Where is Gran? How did I get here?" She tried to stride him away from the subject of Ed. To be honest, she was about to cry herself at just the mentioning of him.

"She's downstairs at the waiting room with General Armstrong." Her eyes were wide with panic.

"Was he the one who found me?"

"No, no! It wasn't him." Al closed his eyes and smiled as he shook his hands in defense.

"Then who was it?" The curiosity was eating at her.

"Oh, it was Scar."

Whinry paused for a moment in complete shock. He treated her with cold, red eyes all the time. Well, when she cared to look at him. Maybe this was his way of apologizing. For murdering her parents in Ishbal.

"I'm as surprised as you on this one. I thought his debt would've been filled when we were up north. " That was such a long time ago. Scar had the military's okay to do whatever he wanted, in exchange for him not slaying the alchemists in the military. Now, he just goes about, never laughing, never taking a stop to rest. Nothing he would ever do would be enough for her to forgive him. Nothing.

"I see." was all that she said. Whinry was so exhausted, she fell into another slumber. When she woke, Al was gone to who knows where and it was dark outside her window. In place of her almost little brother, was the poor bastard who changed her life.

He held his head in his hands, and he was looking at the planks of wood on the floor. He sighed and pushed his ash-colored hair back from his face. Scar's blood eyes focused in the dark, and he took notice of her ice-berg irises.

"Why?"

"You ask me that question each time you look at my face, and I always have the same answer. I was insane. I didn't know what I was doing. I had just lost me-"

"I'm not talking about that. " she whipped out at him. In the back of her head, she knew that no matter what he had done in the past, he had saved her life. If she wasn't here, and still in her military-paid apartment, she would have been long gone from the blood lost. The snake coiling within her didn't care. "Why did you _bring _me here? Better yet, why were you at my _apartment_ last night?"

Scar was still for a long moment. His eyes narrowed at her arm, which was heavily bandaged. She had that look memorized from all the times Al and Ed had done it. He was going to lie to her. Venom filled her mouth, she was ready to bite.

"Nothing I do will ever fulfill my debt to you. Yet I make every effort to try. " He paused, pondering what to say next. Leaning back against the back of the chair, he crossed his muscular arms with stubbornness. "I was sure that you would prefer to awaken here, instead of my home." _Well, you got that right, buster._ The words she heard were slow and precise. _He wants me to believe him. _She thought. Her attack was pushed down deep inside her. She might give him a chance.

"It wasn't last night that I brought you here." Whinry gave him a puzzling look and he glanced down at the arm again. She ripped off the white bandages within seconds and stared at it. The wounds were completely healed. Only faint lavender scars were there to be noticed against her ivory skin. She placed her fingers on them, and they were cool to the touch.

Without looking at Scar, she asked, "H-how long" with a stuttering and fearful tone.

"A week."

She stiffened. "Why am I still here? This-this is too expensive." Whinry made a point. She was in a private room, not shared with other patients. Gran couldn't have afforded this, let alone a _week_. She saw Scar glance out the window, with his mouth set to a frown.

"Do _not_ tell me. It was _you_, wasn't it? You think you're so high and mighty and so damn _good._" she lashed out at him. "How _dare _you." Whinry spat at his feet. It didn't faze him.

"Are you quite finished?"

Whinry's eyes darted to the doorway. Wishing someone would come in, she felt Scar's gaze again.

"Anyone with the right state of mind would have done the same thing." She glared at him. "Maybe you should be grateful for what I did, instead of screaming at me with self-rightousness. _He's finally taking defense. Thank God._ He stood up from his chair, and any outsider could clearly see the dark clouds covering his profile. Scar turned on his heel, and stalked out the room leaving her teary-eyed.

She laid there, helpless, faithless, stripped down to her angry core. She could feel her face burn with anguish, all toward the fucking Ishbaln. Whinry's hands clenched until the knuckles were bone white.

Gran stepped into the room with a smirk planted onto her wrinkled face. She stood at the foot of the bed, hands behind her back, a common pose for her. With scalding tears running down her face and rolling on her breasts, Whinry blinked. "Well?"

"What?" She snapped.

"The man saved your _life_, younging. What do you have to say for yourself?" Gran's eyes were almost always hid by her glasses, but now they fell onto her with a cold narrowing.

Whinry lost the hold of the anger. Gran never looked at like that...like-like-like a _dog._

In trembling lips, she spoke. "I didn't know how to react. I was pissed and I just...I was..."Her hands flew to cover her red face. She heard the old woman sigh.

"Whinry. Rockbells are full with pride. Our problem, sometimes, is gratitude. You treated Scar like the Furor treats—treated-that idiotic state alchemist of ours." Oh, the old bat went below the belt with that jab. "No grand-child of mine is going to be ungrateful to their _savior._"


End file.
